


easy to live if it's living with you

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: plotless fluff of these 3 gays bc we all need more of that in our lives
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	easy to live if it's living with you

**Author's Note:**

> i also wrote this st 3 am help

"i love you," crowley mutters, still thick and hazy with sleep. "i love you, i love you, i love you."

aziraphale shushes him with a quick, quiet kiss. giggling as he reminds crowley of their drowsy company - gabriel's asleep beside them, and they wouldn't want to wake him up, would they?

"i love you too." he whispers back. "but don't tell anybody. it's a secret."

"ohh, i won't, angel." crowley snorts. "my lips are sealed."

there's a crook to his smile, and his eyebrow raises, and aziraphale knows he's just barely holding back from saying _'worst kept secret yet, lovely. let the whole world know, why don't you?'_

"you're a horrible, naughty thing." he scolds, patting crowley on the shoulder in a mockery of a playful hit.

"and you've got bad aim. you're supposed to go for the face, you know."

" _crowley,_ " aziraphale struggles to keep his voice in line, sounding breathless for his troubles. "awful, mean, wicked demon."

"that's right. don't you forget it." crowley snickers, pulling aziraphale back down to nestle in against his chest. his eyes close pointedly, letting aziraphale know the conversation is over - it's time for bed again. and aziraphale goes without complaint, sinking into crowley's arms, and letting himself be held for the rest of the early morning.

under the covers, gabriel tries his hardest not to laugh. texting michael, _'you wouldn't believe how utterly sappy they are, it's like dating two people constantly in the honeymoon phase. they're unbearable.'_

and when he gets a tired reply of _'go to sleep, gabriel,'_ with a handful of gratuitous emojis, he really does laugh. with a hand pressed to his mouth, smiling wide, unabashed, as he accepts that he's not much better than his two lovers, in terms of saccharine affections. though he's happy to know it, and even happier to live like this. spending his days off surrounded by comfort, on a world he'd never imagined he might enjoy, made better by the people he gets to keep close, look after.

it's worth being woken up at six in the morning, he decides, to have this. anything is worth it. anything is worth crowley and aziraphale.


End file.
